Creatures
Playable Races *Espers - Made partially of Mana instead of meat. *Giganto - Large and hardy beings living in the barrens. *Humans - Homo sapiens. You're probably one of us! *Hylians - Pointy-eared and wise. They come from the land of Hyrule. *Koopas - Hard-shelled turtles hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom. *Moogles - Short furry creatures with vestigal wings. They originated in caves. *Matangui - Fungi made sentient by Mana. *Pumpkinheads - Humans experimented on by the witch Deneb. They have jack-o-lanterns for heads. *Reploids - Sapient machines, descended from Megaman X. *Saiyans - They are hairy and have tails. They turn into giant apes under the full moon. Remort Races *Jumi *Kirbies *Lobstermen *Nui *Ranboobs *Kokiri Other Races *Aliens - But what is considered "alien" to the Cleft? *Beastmen - humanoids with animal traits **Chobins - vaguely resemble rats, often use bows **Eaglemen - spiky hair and a pair of feathery wings **Harpies - avian women with high pitched vocals **Medusas - do not invite them to your birthday party **Motavians - rabitemen? they are bright blue. **Saiyans - these guys go here too right? **Walruses - live in frosty forest **Werewolves - similar to saiyans, except they turn into wolves! **Neko - Bipedal cats. Often ending up in the merchant business *Dudbears - Still haven't learned english *Elves - are almost completely extinct *Fey/Fairies - winged creatures of mana *Fungi - sometimes mushrooms get smart **Matangui - Also playable! **Myconids - Primitive, forest-dwelling mushroom people *Gerudo - People of the desert *Gorons - are almost completely extinct *Imps - ugly, populous humanoids, they come in many colors **Bog Imps, Demi Imps - winged imps, live in swamps **Goblins - subterranean imps of the Cave of Waterfalls, with oddly formed cousins in the McNeil Woods. **Gremlins - Hidden in the darkest corners of the earth **Kobolds - hairy imps of southern Fa'diel *Lelanolians - Intelligent dragons *Moonchildren - Humanoid morphs *Mermaids - Not very common *Nu - are almost completely extinct, powerful and slow-witted *Plants **Deku - Woodland creatures that burrow in ground flowers **Flowerlings - Slightly airheaded entrepeneurs **Sproutlings - Imagination **Pumpkinheads - Freaky plant people Deneb created **Cactuars - Animated cacti! *Mr. Saturns - these guys are just strange. friendly, but strange. *Sharks - Mostly piratey *Shinma - Manipulative demons who pose as humans *Shyguys - small, adaptable, masked people who always wear robes *Sprites - currently only summonable *Sunchildren - Humanoid morphs *Tonberries - Cave dwellers *Vampires - cursed beings that drain the blood and life force of others to survive Monsters *Arthropods **Beetles **Bizarre Bugs **Buzz/Bomb Bees **Crawlers, Mega-Crawlers **Crabs *Birds **Crows (mostly of the spiteful variety) **Chocobos **Cockatrices **Cuccos **Eggatrices **Rippers **Gongheads **Goonies **Mallards **Needlebeaks *Dragons **Dragon Worms **Mana Dragons **Tiamats **White Dragons *Elemental Constructs **Magma elementals **Crag elementals **Zephyr elementals **Eddy elementals **Eclipse elementals **Leaf elementals **Rock golems **Plague golems **Geo-guardians *Ghosts **Anubis **Boos **Glass Angels **Lost souls **Minighosts **Poes **Revenant souls **Frigid maidens **Shadoles **Spectres *Morphs **Marmablues *Plants **Piranha Plants **Ptooies **Smilaxes **Snapdragons **Trap Flowers *Pokemon *Poltergeists **Armos **Dainslaif **Iron Knuckles **Monster Chests **Orb Users **Remo-Con *Rabbits **Rabites **Rabilions **Silktails *Slimes **Mage slime - even slimes can use Mana! **Antler slime **Dark slime **Lime Slime **Dread Slime **Eye goo **Mage goo **Blood Gel *Undead **Dragon Lich **Floormasters **Vampires **Wallmasters **Zombies *Wolves **Bound Wolf **Cerberus Wolf **Hell Hounds **Howlers **Nibel Wolf *